Donald's Old Love Life
by Mrmoody
Summary: Donald thought he had gotten over his ex. After all it had been 10 years since they'd seen each other but what happens when she shows up out of the blue one day. Suddenly he finds himself feeling things he thought he no longer felt. Join the adventure as Donald and Daisy slowly reconnect and rediscover the love they had for each other all those years ago
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Enter Daisy Duck

Open to the inside of Glomgold Industries where Owlson can be seen talking to an employee.

"Okay so we've gone over that. One last thing you got to do " Owlson says

" What it is " Daisy responds with

" You have to go run these projections over to Mr McDuck " Owlson says

" Do I have to? " Daisy says sadly

" It's part of the job. Now get to it " Owlson says sternly.

* * *

It's sunny day tan buick drives through the town. Cut to the inside of car where the person diving is none other than Daisy Duck. She wearing blue business attire with her hair tied up in a bun. She is currently looking a little stressed as she drives. She is absoluting dreading what she has to do

"So where are we going exactly" asked a voice from the back.

"You'll see soon enough" Daisy answered back

"Why are you being so cryptic" another voice asked

"Yeah can't you just tell us" said another voice

" No" Daisy says flatly

They pull up to McDuck manor as the voices in the back begin to stir again.

"McDuck Manor" A voice said surprised from the back of the car

"We going to see Scrouge McDuck. No way. Awsome!" Another voice said from the back.

"I wonder if there's any stuff in here he won't miss" The last voice said.

Daisy pulls up to the front gate which opens automatically. She then parks the car as the girls who the voices belong to get out: April who is wearing a yellow bow, a yellow blouse and has medium length hair tied in a bun, May who is wearing an orange tank top over a short sleeved dark orange shirt with short hair, and June who is wearing a purple sweater with medium length hair done up in pigtails. Daisy stands before them.

"Yes Scrooge McDuck. Girls I need you to listen closely: I'm here on business so I need you to be on your best behavior" Daisy says

"We'll try" April responds

"Duly noted" May responds

"Not making any promises" June responds

* * *

The triplets, Webby, and Della all looked excited as they prepared for the next big adventure they were about to undertake while, Donald looked tired already even though they were only preparing. To say Donald was a little more stressed than usual was an understatement. He was glad that his sister that his sister was back. He really was but ever since she got back it was like having kids in the house.

"So Donald you ready for our first real adventure since I got back from space and then you got back from space" Della said enthusiastically as she slaps his back. Donald winces as she does this

"I guess but don't you think El Dorado a little too ambitious Uncle Scrooge. Isn't the third time were going to try to find it" Donald says in his usual voice.

"Nonsense! I know I'll find it this time" Scrooge said in his usual scottish drawl.

A knock could be heard at the door as Miss Beakley goes to answer the door. Everyone turns to door as it opens only for Donald, Della and Scrooge to look stocked at the sight of Daisy in the doorway she does the same upon seeing Donald. Both sets of triplets look at the other in confusion. Webby just trying to piece together what's going on as Miss Beakly stares as a feeling of horror washes over.

"Donald. I didn't know you'd be here" Daisy stammered out

"Where else would I be?" Donald asked flatly

Miss Beakly sensing the tension in the air she rounds all of the kids into the dining area.

"You children want cookies? Come on let's go get some cookies. I don't believe I know you girls but you should really come get some cookies as well" Miss Beakly says in a hurried voice as she pushes all the of them into the kitchen.

"But Granny I want to see what happens" Webby says determined

"And can someone please explain why there is a girl version of us" Dewey asks confuses

"Were not the girl version of you. You're the boy version of us Bluey" May says back matter of factly.

The kids are gone leaving only Daisy to look down a sullen looking Donald, an angry Della, and a confuzzled Scrooge.

"What do you want" Della asked angrily

"Well I'm actually here on business" Daisy responded

"What kind of business? Is it to break my brother heart again" Della aksed

"I'm actually Owlson replacement. We have to discuss the budget" Daisy said

"Very well. Step into my office so we can discuss it" Scrooge says as he leads Daisy into his office.

Della stares her down until she's out of the room.

"Can you believe her Donald? Just showing up out of the blue like that Donald. Donald?" Della says as she turns to find he has dissapeared

* * *

Both sets of the triplets and Webby are enjoying the cookies as the boys as the boys keep stealing glances at the girls before May finally says:

"Yes"

"Huh" Heuy responds

"You guys keep stealing looks at us and frankly it's a little creepy" June says affirming her

"Sorry we didn't mean to freak you out. It's just that we've never really met another set of triplets before" Dewey explains

"Well neither have we" May responds.

"I'm Dewey by the way. He's Louie and that's Huey" He says introducing everyone

Louie waves lazily.

"Hi how's it going" Huey says

"Well I'm May. This is June and she's April" She says as she gestures toward her siblings

June waves as well. It was in that moment that Webby gets a little too close as the girls looked stunned

"Hi I'm Webby Vanderquack. It's nice to meet you girls. You have to tell me all about yourselves. What are your blood types? Favorite colors? Which one of you the evil triplet?" Webby asks in rapid session.

"June" April and May answer as they point to June.

"Eh" June says nonchalantly

It's at this point that Huey is stepping in between her and the girls. Trying to wave Webby down

"Okay Webby calm down" Huey explains

"Actually I have some questions too. Who's that woman that seems to know Uncle Donald" Dewey asks curiously

"We'll tell you for a price" June says as she rubs her fingers together.

April slap her arm

"That our Aunt Daisy" April answers

"Wait were you guys raised by your Aunt" Louie inquired

"Yeah. why" June asked

"Because they were raised by their Uncle" Webby explained zealously

All the triplets are taken aback slightly.

"What" April said

"Really" May asked

"That is way too coincidently" Louie and June said at once before turning and looking at each other.

"Jinx" Webby said excitedly

April accidentally knocks over a glass of milk as she jumps from Webby. The glass shatters

" I am so so so so sorry" April says franically

"Don't worry about it. It's just a glass" Huey says trying to calm her down.

"Alright everybody watch your step. You don't want to get glass in your feet" April and Huey say at the same time

"Jinx again. You guys are so alike" Webby says enegetically

"We are not that much alike. What the? Okay stop that. You stop it first" Dewey and May say as they look at each other irritated.

"Jinx a third time. You're really good that this" Webby says

"This is getting ridiculous. Okay you need to cut that out. Stop copying me. Stop copying me" Dewey and May say to each other again before turning away and then facing each other and saying

"Ladadeedahdahdoo". They were also doing a dance while saying this ending with jazz hands. May starts to look annoyed

"Okay Dewey copy this" May says annoyance in her voice

May then does a back-flip

"Challenge accepted" He says cockily before back-flipping himself

* * *

"Okay so I'll get right on improving the clean up. Is that the only business you have with me today" Scrooge says plainly

"Yes and with that I'll be taking my leave. Also I'm sorry for popping up unannounced after all the years" Daisy says

"That's alright lassie but I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing" Scrooge says sympathetically

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think an apology can't make up for what I did to him all those years ago. I think I only brought back up old feeling just by showing up. " Daisy says sullenly as she gets up and leaves the office

"Lass."

Daisy turns around as she reaches the door

"You never know unless you try" Scrooge said sympathetically

Daisy stares back at him for a second before leaving out.

* * *

May is standing on her hands as Dewey is doing the same. Everyone else is just looking at them

"Your sister has so much energy" Louie says flatly

"I could say the same thing about your brother" June replies

"Okay I think it's time I crank it up a notch" May raising an arm(with great strain). "Beat that"

Dewey tries and fails to do the same. He falls over

"Hah in your face" May says while straining before she also falls over

"That was fun. Lets some do something else now" Dewey says enthusiastically

"Oh you think this a game" May says combatively

"Is that not what we were doing" Dewey says confused

Miss Beakley enters the room

"Enjoying the cookies children" Miss Beakley asks

"Yeah these are some delicious cookies Mam" April says

"Oh well thank you." Miss Beakley says

Daisy then enters the room

"Girls come on it's time to go" Daisy says

"Bye. It was nice meeting all of you" April says

"Likewise" Huey says back

"Here I'll lead you out" Miss Beakley

Miss Beakley leads them to the door as the boys and Webby follow them to the door. As they leave Della enters frantically.

"Oh hey Mom" Huey says

"Something wrong" Dewey.

"It's your Uncle Donald I can't find him anywhere" Della spits out

**Author note:**

**This story takes place after season 3. Let's just assume Donald gets off the moon. Also just pretend like Donald and Scrooge are talking like they usually do. Lastly when it comes to April, May and June I did their personalities like this: April is smart, like Huey but she's also clumsy, awkward, and more organized, May is adventurous, like Dewey but she's also competitive, sassy and not as friendly, and June is lazy, like Louie but she's also shifty,playful, and not as cunning**

**Author note 2:**

**So after watching Season 2 I decided to change this chapter accordingly to fit with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donald had a what?

The triplet enter the houseboat follow by Scrooge, Miss Beakley, and Webby. Huey opens the door to the bathroom where they find who is Donald looking rather miserable while sitting in his tub. He's looking at a picture of Daisy as tears flow down his face. Everyone look sympathetic for him. Dewey is the first to approach

" Hey Uncle Donald is everything okay" Dewey asks

Donald jumps surprised by the sudden presence in the room. Everyone taken aback by this but only slightly before.

"What picture in my hand" Donald said trying find to hide the picture of Daisy

"No one said anything about the picture in your hand" Dewey said plainly

"But while we're on the subject why are you hiding it" Huey chimed in.

"It's a photo of that lady isn't it" Louie stated

"No" Donald said fanically

Della snatches the picture. She then holds it up

"Oh Donald why do you keep doing this to yourself" Della softly

"Hey it's the lady" Webbie says

"Knew it" Louie says smugly.

"Uncle Donald how do you two know each other" Huey asks

"Okay I'm sure where to start with this but basically we used to date" Donald explains

"What" Webby exlains

"You had a girlfriend" Dewey practically shouts

"How come we're just now hearing about this" Louie says with slight shock in his voice

"Were dated for about three years and they were some of the happiest years of my life. I thought I had met the woman of my dreams. Things were going good between the two until she met Gladstone" Donald with a smile

"So she left you for Gladstone" Huey asked

"Yeah" Donald said with sadness in his voice

"Uncle Gladstone stole your girlfriend. Actually that's not that surprising now that I think about" Dewey says all at once.

* * *

Daisy is driving through the city as the girls looked concerned as she seemed a little down.

"Is everything okay Aunt Daisy" April asks

"Huh. Yeah everything fine" Daisy said in a mosad tone

"You sure because you seem upset" May chimes in

"Does this have anything to do with that guy" June asks

"No.(Sighs) Yes" Daisy reluctantly answers

"What exactly happened between you two" April asks

"Well a long time ago we were in love and I broke his heart. I left him for his cousin." Daisy admits shamefully

"Aunt Daisy that's awful" May replies

"I was young, dumb, and Gladstone had charmed me. It wasn't until weeks later that I realized I made a terrible mistake and by the time I realized this Donald had already gone off into the navy. This is the first time I've seen him in 12 years." Daisy said with pain in her voice

"Aunt Daisy" May says concerned

"I messed up. I really hurt him. I knew coming here today was a bad idea " Daisy says voice breaking

May reaches to pet her shoulder as she begins to tear up. She turns to see May smiling at her.

"It's going to be alright Aunt Daisy" May says reassuringly

* * *

Della is stroking Donald head as he lay in fetal position on his bed. Scrooge and the boys stand as Scrooge gestures for the boys to then sits right beside him.

"Della do you mind if I talk to Donald in private" Scrooge says softly

"Try not to make it worst" Della says seriously

"I know what I'm doing. Now get out of here already" Scrooge responds

Della gets up and leaves the room looking back before she does. Scrooge turns his attention towards Donald.

"Donald. Let's talk" Scrooge says softly

"No thanks" Donald says sullen

"Donald come on get up" Scrooge says sternly

Donald doesn't budge

"Can you at least look at me" Scrooge asks

Donald turns over to look at Scrooge who has a sympathetic look on his face.

"Daisy really got a hold on your heart huh? You know back in the day your old Uncle Scrooge had his fair share of fatal attraction. I understand why you don't want to talk right now. Just let me know when you do though." Scrooge says as he gets up to leave

"Wait Scrooge" Donald says before he leaves

Scrooge turns back around to a sadden Donald looking up at him.

"She hurt me but I still love her and I don't know why. What am I suppose to do about" Donald admitted sadly

"Love will do that to you. What you need to do is talk to her about this" Scrooge says softly

"I don't know if I can" Donald says

"Sure you can" Scrooge says with a soft smile

"Well even if I wanted to how am I suppose to get a hold of her" Donald asks

"Now you just leave that to old Uncle Scrooge" Scrooge says with a grin

* * *

Scrooge is on the phone

"Hello" Daisy says

" Yes Daisy from now on any business we have is to be discussed at my mansion " Scrooge says

"What but .." Daisy stammers

" No buts. I'm the boss " Scrooge says sternly

Scrooge hangs up. Daisy puts her face in her hands and sinks to the floor before removing her hand and saying

"Aw phooey"

**Author note:**

**Reviews please. Also I'll try to have the next chapter out within the next two weeks but I'm not making any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Junior Woodchucks Guide to Thunderbird watching

Six kids are at a picnic table, that are wearing junior Woodchuck uniforms, can be seen at a table tying knots. Huey who was also wearing a uniform, was just finishing up his third knot.

" Okay done with that square knot; now to move on to the figure eight knot" Huey says enthusiastically

This is when, a dog in a scoutmaster uniform shows up

" Attention scouts. We have a new scout joining our ranks today. Everybody give a warm welcome to April Duck" The scoutmaster says, as he moves from in front of April. Huey and April look at each other in surprise

" April " Huey says

" Huey " April says

" Oh you two know each other? Good then Huey you can be her guide for the day " The scoutmaster says before he leaves the area.

" I didn't know you were a Junior Woodchuck " April says cheerfully

" I've been a Junior Woodchuck since I was six. I didn't know you were interested in the Junior Woodchucks. Welcome " Huey said enthusiastically

" Well I wasn't able to join up until now because we really couldn't afford it " April says sheepishly

" Well I'm glad you're able to afford it now. Come on let me show you around " Huey says back with a smile.

* * *

The two of them are now walking up to a cat scoutmaster assistant who in turn gives April a sash and a Junior Woodchuck guidebook.

" Now your official " Huey said excitedly

" Look at the cover. Feels so good. I can't wait to read this entire thing tonight " April say happily

" Oh you'll never want to put it down. It's chocked full of valuable information. Come on let's go get you some badges. What do you want to start with first? " Huey asks

" Uh I don't know let's see " April says as she starts looking through the guide before landing on a page.

" How about this "

" Bird watching? Okay it's simple enough " Huey said.

" It's says I have to identify and take a picture of six different types of bird native to the area " April says reading from the page. " Okay shouldn't be too hard"

* * *

The two are at a river bank behind some buses looking at a greenshank April has her phone at the ready. She snaps a picture. They quickly go through taking pictures of four other bird species. They are on the last bird

" Alright April last bird no pressure " Huey says

" Right " April responds

April has her phone camera lined up on the bird about to take a picture when a loud thunder like sound is heard. The sound causes the bird to fly away and her to trip and fall.

" Oh man. It flew off " April says

" What was that sound " Huey asks

" Sounded like thunder " April says

" Thunder but there are no cloud around " Huey said

" And the forecast says nothing about rain. Weird " April says

" Really weird " Huey says

* * *

They are hidden stalking another a bird; this time a warbler. April once again readies her camera when that same sound scares it away and causes her to drop her phone

" Dropped my phone and there's that sound again. What is that " April says

" Good question. Here let's check the Junior Woodchuck guidebook. It usually has the answer. Okay let's see things that make the sound of thunder without clouds. Hmm. Oh we could be dealing with a thunderbird" Huey says casually

" You mean like the mythical creature " April says

" Yeah " Huey says

" Okay. How do we get it to stop making that sound " April says

" Well we could try capturing it but according to the book it's difficult " Huey says

" Of course it is " April says

" But I think I have an idea " Huey says as he raises his finger

* * *

The two are at a giant nest on a cliff hidden behind some rocks

" So all we have to do is wait here for it to come back and take a picture before it notices us " April says

" Yup " Huey says

" Uh My first direct encounter with the supernatural. This should be a fun learning experience " April says

" Well we do stuff like this all the time with our back at the mansion " Huey responds

" Speaking of which; I hope this isn't a bad time but is everything okay; with your Uncle Donald I mean " April asks reluctantly

" Honestly not too good. He kind of gave us the full story about what happened " Huey said

" Yeah our Aunt Daisy filled us in too. I had no idea our Aunt was like that when she was young " April responded

" There's a lot of things I didn't know about Uncle Donald and alot of things I still don't know apparantly " Huey responded

The sound of thunder interrupts their conversation. The thunderbird which is a giant eagle like bird perches on it's nest as it settles. April readies her camera and snaps a picture. The flash goes off Huey and April look worried as it freezes in place before turning in their direction noticing them and running towards them. They both run jumping over rocks. The thunderbird is flying close behind the two and snatching at them with its' talons. The two continue to run when they notice a trench up ahead

" Look a trench. On the count of three we jump into it. One. Two. Three." Huey yells

Huey jumps into it while April falls into face first. The thunderbird smacks right into a tree knocking itself out.

" April you okay " Huey ask concerned

" I'm fine." April says while holding her break

They both get up and dust themselves off

" Okay so maybe not as easy as I thought but at I got the pictures " April starts digging through her pockets looking for her phone " Where's my phone? Did I drop it? No no no nooooo. That's the third phone this month. Aunt Daisy going to be mad. She can't afford to get me another. Not to mention the pictures I worked so hard to take "

" Okay simple solution; what's your number " Huey asks

" 555-5000 " April says

A phone ringing can be heard a couple feet away. April races frantically in the direction of the ringing. She digs through the mud and finds her phone covered in dirt but mostly fine. Huey walks up behind her smiling.

" Thank you so much Huey. You're a lifesaver " April says grinning from ear to ear

" No problem so what do you want to tackle next " Huey asks

" How about knitting " April says

" Good idea. I'll get my sewing needles " Huey says with enthusiasm

**Author Note:**

**Next up Dewey and May**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hoverboarding at the Skatepark

Dewey was skating down a half-pipe picking up speed as he goes up the other side into a fakie grind. He then goes down and up the other side again into a 360 before going back down. He goes up the other side to land on the walking area before coming to a stop.

" Nailed it " He practically screamed

* * *

May is skating picking up speed going over a launch ramp into an ollie. Before coming to a stop. She pumps her fist.

" Yeah " She screams

* * *

They both walk up to the bowl at the same time.

" Alright let's go " They both say at the same time

Dewey turns to his right; May turns to her left. They both have a surprised look on their face. Deweys' look of surprise quickly changes to a smile.

" Hi May " Dewey says with guesto

" Oh hey Dewey " May says back

" Didn't take you for a skater " He said

" Why are you surprised? It's awesome and I love all things awesome. " May says.

" Cool. So hey check this out " Dewey readies his board to drop into the bowl. He drops down picking up an incredible amount of speed as he does, he goes up the other side he performs a backside grind before going back down to the other side before performing a handstand before going back down into the bowl. He skates over in her direction before skating up the bowl and landing next to her. She waves him off.

" That's nothing watch this " May says with a smirk before she drops down into the bowl. She kicks and pushes building up speed as she goes up the other side doing multiple spins in the air before coming back down. She goes up the bowl and performs a backside grind before skating back down into it. She goes back into a stall before dropping back down again. She comes back up out of the bowl performing a 1080 flip as she lands

" Nice let me try that " Dewey says excitedly

" I think it might be a little too much for you to handle " May says confidently.

Dewey then proceeds to do the same. Landing next to her as she looks on in surprise

" Nailed it " Dewey says

May narrows her eyes at him before walking over to a rail

" Bet you can't do this " May says as she hops on to her board and picks up speed before proceeding to grind down the rail.

" That's easy " Dewey says as he does the same

May then flat out scowls at the blue cladded duck boy.

" What " Dewey asks confused

" Okay that's it. We are going to settle this once and for all " May

" Settle what " Dewey says still confused

" You think you can just come in here and show me up but I'm going to show you" May says aggressively

" What " Dewey says

" I challenge you to a race around the park " May says

" Okay I guess that could be fun " Dewey says

" It's not going to be fun when I crush you " May says

" Wait you what to crush me " Dewey says

Suddenly Gyro Gearloose appears

" Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation " Gyro says suddenly

" Ahh " Dewey and May says at the same time

" Gyro what are you doing here " Dewey says surprised

" You know this weirdo " May asks as she turns to Dewey

" He works for my Uncle Scrooge. What are you doing here Gyro " Dewey asks

" I was actually getting to that before you two so rudely interrupted me. You two are trying to race right. Well race with those boring old skateboards when you can use these " Gyro says as he brandishes to skateboard like devices (Minus the wheels) from behind him. They both appeared to be made of an alloy of steel and gold and had rockets attached.

" What are they " May asks curious

" These are prototypes for hoverboards " Gyro explains

Both of them go wide eyed

" Hoverboards " Dewey repeats loudly

" No way. Cccccooooooollllll " May says excitedly.

They both say as they grab the hoverboards

" I need test sub.. Testers is what I was going to say. Are you guys willing " Gyro asks

" Totally " Dewey says still excited

" Absolutely " May says enthusiastically

* * *

A small crowd has formed around the two as they stand at a distance from each other with Gyro inbtween both of them.

" Alright . First one to complete say three laps is the winner sound good " Gyro asks

" Sounds good to me " Dewey responds

" What about you orange girl " Gyro asks as he turns to her

" The names May and it's okay with me "May say with attitude

" Now let show how they work. You step on the green button to go, the red button to stop and the arrow button accelerates it. Got it " Gyro asks them

" Got it prepare to eat my dust Dewey " May says with a smirk

" Frankly I'm just happy to get to ride one of these things " Dewey says

" Okay, let's start begin " Gyro says as he gets out of the way " The race will begin when I count down from three " Dewey and May get on the hoverboards as they float a couple feet off the ground

" THREE! TWO! ONE! GO! " Gyro screams as the two zoom off. They pass the half pipe fairly quickly before going around the bowl. They are zooming around the skate park as they go round completing the first lap

" This is awesome " Dewey screams

" Yah wicked " May screams

Dewey who is almost right next to May performs a trey flip accidentally knocking into her causing her almost fall off of her board.

" Hey " May screams angrily

" Sorry about that " Dewey says

" You did that on purpose. " May says lividly

" No I didn't ….." Dewey tries to get out before May rams into him causing him to the gate

" Ha " May says

Dewey gets up and shakes his head looking annoyed. May makes another as Dewey catches up to her quickly.

" Hey what the heck? You knocked me into a wall " Dewey says furiously

" It serves you right for trying to knock me off my board " May says aggressively

" It was an accident " Dewey says frantically

" Yeah right " May says in a hushed tone

" Okay you know what? I was just trying to have fun but it is so on " Dewey says before he kicks her board from underneath her causes her to fall on her face. She pulls her face looking absolutely irate. Dewey finishes another lap. As he does May suddenly comes up from behind him passing him as she does. She then aims her rockets at the ground kicking up dust blowing it in his face as she does. The dust gets in his face causes him to rub his eyes to try and get it out. She sticks out her tongue out at him as she does. She is about to pass the bowl when Dewey comes up behind her grabbing her by the shirt she then pushes him away. They unwittingly go off course towards the volcano. They are clashing holding gripping each other hands as they are launch up the volcano. They are high in the sky before they realise what has happened. They each look at the back of their boards as they go higher and higher before their board run out of fuel, they then look panicked before they go from clashing to holding each other as they start to fall. They are screaming.

* * *

The crowd look on mummering amongst themselves. Gyro upon seeing this pulls a grenade like device out of his pocket, clicks the button at the top of the device, and throws it. It inflates into a green air cushion. Dewey, May, and the hoverboards land on it bouncing a few times as they do. Gyro rushes over to them

" That was intense." Dewey says with a huge smile

"ARE YOU OKAY " Gyro asks

" Were fine. A little beat up but nothing broken I think... " Dewey tries to answer before being cut off

" Not you two. I was talking to my prototypes " Gyro says as he reaches for them " Still in one peace. I think I'll call this experiment a success " Gyro says as he walks off while writing in his notepad.

" Okay? Hey, May you okay? May? May?" Dewey trying to get her attention as she still lays there looking shocked, before she pops up

" Dewey. That. Was. Awesome." May screams

" I know right totally awesome " Dewey screams back

They are both smiling and breathing deeply as they look at each other before Mays' smile drops slightly.

" Um look I'm sorry about the way I acted back there. I can be a little overly competitive some times. I just want to prove that I'm the best, to try and stand out from my sisters, you know what I mean. I think it comes from having two other sister. " May explains

" May tell me about " Dewey says with a smile

She smiles back at him

" You know you're pretty cool Dewey " May says

" You're cool too May " Dewey responds

" Here let's take a picture together " May says as she gets out her phone. The two of them put their faces next to each other hands' on each other shoulders' as she snaps the picture.

**Author Note: **

**Next up Louie and June obviously.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Treasure Hunt

Louie was walking through the plaza of a strip mall. He was drinking a soda, looking around with a bored expression on his face. He sits on a bench as he continues to look around. June, who was eating nachos out a paper food tray was also looking around before taking a sit next to Louie. Louie glances at her before looking forward.

" Hey " Louie says plainly

" Sup " June says back

The two were looking in front of them when a folded up piece of paper was blown in between the two of them. The two of them look at it curiously. Suddenly a cat walks up to them grabbing the piece of paper

" Finally got it " Randy say in triumph

" What the " Louie says confused

" Huh " June says confused

" It's a good thing this bench was here to stop my treasure map " Randy says

" Treasure map " The two of them say interested

" Yes treasure map. Names Randy Scratches and I was on my way to find some buried treasure when my map blew away " Randy said " Well day to you "

" Wait maybe I could help with that " Louie says with a sly smile

" How so " Randy asks curiously

" I happen to be a world famous treasure hunter. Name's Phooey. Phooey Duck " Louie said lying through his teeth

" Okay? How come I've never heard of you and you look a little young " Randy said

" Because I try to keep a low profile and I've been doing this from a young age" Louie explains

Randy looks him over

" Makes sense to me. So you'd be willing to help me " Randy said

" Yes but of course my services don't come cheap " Louie says a slick voice

" Okay I'll give you a portion of the treasure " Randy said enthusiastically

" How much we talking " Louie asks

" I'll give 5 % of the treasure " He answers

Louie makes a raising gesture with his hand

" 10 % " He says

Louie keeps making the gesture

" 15 % " He says

Louie keeps making the gesture

" Okay 20 % but I'm not going any higher " He says sternly

" Deal " Louie says as he holds out his hand for a hand shake

" Way to cut us a deal Phooey " June says coming up next to him

" Who's this Phooey " Randy asks as he looks at June

" Why I'm his partner, July Duck " June lies

" My partner? I don't have a " Louie says before being cut off by June bringing his head in close to hers

" Beat it toots. This is my sucker " Louie says

" Let me be your partner or I'll expose you right now. " June says in a hushed tone

" You wouldn't dare " Louie says back

June pulls away from Louie before looking at Randy

" Hey Randy " June says aloud

" Yes " He says

Louie pulls her back into the huddle

" Okay fine you can be my partner " Louie says begrudgingly

" I'm also taking half of your cut " June says with a smug

" What. Fine whatever but if there's a crown it's mine. Got it? " Louie says

* * *

They are in the ocean sailing on a dingy. Louie and June are laying on lounge chairs as Randy steers the boat.

" Land ho " Randy screams as he spies an island. The disembark as they cross the beach heading into the lush jungle. Unbenounced to them another pulls into the bay Randy is looking intently at the map

" Okay the map say to keep following along this path until we reach a fork in the road " Randy says as he looks up to see two paths. He then looks back down at the map

" Okay it says to take the right path " Randy says they walk down the right path.

As they are walking Louie with an indifference look stops him from going any further

" Why are we stopping " Randy asks curiously

" Oh because of all the booby traps " Louie says assuredly

" Booby traps " Randy asks confused

" Makes sense. There's always booby traps " June says agreeing

" Yeah right before we can get the treasure, at least three booby traps get set off. A pit that covered by leaves, a cord that activates a swinging log and one of those rope net things that will hang you from a tree " Louie explains

" Okay then we'll walk around " Randy says

They precede to walk around the area before June stops them once again

" Huh " Randy say inquisitively

June points down to a line that runs along the ground

" There the cord "Phooey" mentioned earlier "

June says as she carefully steps over it. The two do the same. They continue to walk as Louie and June (at the same time) stop Randy from going any further. Randy looks at them confused for a second before he looks at the ground and seen the pile of leaves that are clearly hiding something. He then nods his face.

" You guys are good at this " Randy says enthusiastically

" Well we're not the greatest treasure hunter and his assistant for nothing " Louie says back.

The three come upon a clearing as they find an unusually stalked pile of rocks. Randy unstacks the rocks before digging in the spot they were on. He pulls out a treasure chest.

* * *

Randy is carrying the chest back to his ship as Louie and June follow behind him while on their phones when a pig in a pirate captain hat step in front of them. He is accompanied by ten other pig dressed in various pirate attire Louie and June look up surprised as Randy looks up

" Who are you guys " Randy says in confusion

" I be Captain Hamhock and we're the Bacon bit pirates" He answers

" Okay? What are you doing here " June asks with fear in her voice

" We're here to take that treasure " The Captain answers

" Oh yeah. Well I don't think so. You guys will never take this treasure from or my name isn't Randy Scratches " Randy says back

" Oh yeah Randy Scratches. Are you and these children going to stop us " The Captain responds

" Those aren't any ordinary kids. They are the world's greatest treasure hunter and his assistant " Randy says confidently

Louie and June look horrified as he says this. The Captain face contorts into an evil grin

" World's greatest treasure hunter eh? The get them. They'll be useful " The Captain says menacingly

" Well this backfired " Louie says scared

" Yep. Time to run " June asks

" Time to RUNN " Louie screams that last word as the two race off into the forest

" I'll watch this guy. All of you go get those kids; they'll make us rich " The Captain says

" Ai Captain " The pirates says before racing off after the two.

* * *

The two are running through the jungle when they come across the fork in the path. They stop. June is panting as Louie is looking between the two paths

" That's it. June this way " Louie says before running down the left path

" What but isn't that where are the traps are " June says before running behind him

" Exactly " Louie says

The pirates at this point have caught up to them at this point as they follow them down the path. The two go around the leaf covered pit as the pirates follow; four of them fall into the pit as the rest look surprised before quickly looking back ahead. Louie and June hop over the tripwire, as the pirate continue to chase after the two one of the pirates steps over it causing the log to down and take out four more of the pirates. The last two pirates are stunned momentarily before shrugging and continuing to chase down the two. Louie and June are standing in front of a pile of leaves as the two pirates that are left inch forward towards the two.

" End of the road kid " One of the pirates says

The two pirate lunge at the two

" Now " Louie screams as the two jump out of the way

The two pirates, land on the pile of leaves as it suspends them up into a net trap. Louie and June walk in front of the two pirates looking satisfied

" Now let's go save Randy " Louie says the two race off

* * *

Randy hands are tied behind his back as Captain Hamhock holds a sword to his chest. The buses start to rustle

" Ah that must be me crew with those brats " Captain Hamhock says confidently

Louie and June emerged from the brush. Captain Hamhock looks surprised

" So, you kids managed to defeat me crew eh " The Captain says

" That right and your next " June says

" I'd like to see you try " The Captain retorts as he points his sword in their direction

" You're not the only one who knows how to use a sword " She says as she brandishes a sword from her person. Louie leans into her

" Do you actually know how to use that thing " Louie whispers to her

" No but he doesn't need to know that " June whispers back

The Captain looks at menacingly as he inches towards her. She's holding the sword shaking slightly as he gets closer. She starts to back up before eventually running from him. He precedes to chase her around the beach. She runs to the shore before turning around and realizing she's cornered. The Captain holds his sword inches from her beak.

" Ha tell me; What did you hope to do with this little charade " The Captain asks

" Hoping to distract you " June says

" Distract me from what " The Captain asks curiously

A hand taps the Captain on the shoulder. He turns around before being knocked out by Randy.

" From that " June say with a smile

* * *

The three are back on the boat standing over the chest as Randy opens it. He puts his hand it and let's the treasure flow from his hand.

" Well take your cut. You two earned it " Randy says

" Alright " Louie says

" Yeah " June

Louie takes a couple of the coins before a look of confusion washes over him

" What's wrong Louie " June says

" I've real gold and this doesn't feel like real gold " Louie says

" Now that you mention it this feels like foil " June says feeling a coin

" Wait a minute " Louie says as wraps a coin to reveal that it's chocolate " Chocolate coins "

June picks up a diamond. Sniffs, licks it and says;

" The diamond is made of rock candy "

Louie picks up the crown and bites into it

" This crown is made of marzipan"

" Well yeah I never said I was looking for actually gold. I just said I looking for treasure and this is treasure to me " Randy says

" I almost died over some candy. Unbelievable " Louie says exasperated

" Now I'm glad, I stole your wallet " June says

" Say what now " Randy asks out of confusion

" Nothing " June says

**Author Note: **

**Next chapter is back at the mansion**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misadventures in Babysitting**

Daisy who was in her business attire was roaming around her small two bedroom apartment as smoke is coming from the kitchen area. The triplets can be heard off screen;

" April, are those pancakes ready yet? ``I'm starving " May says

" Judging by the smoke, you're going to continue to starve " June says

Daisy is looking under her throw pillows and then her cushions. She looks at the couch with a mildly distressed look on her face.

" Girls have you seen my phone " Daisy called to them

" No " April calls back

" Haven't seen it " May said

" Did you check your purse " June said

Daisy goes to her purse on the table and looks inside to try to find her phone. She pulls her phone out

" Huh it was in my purse. I could have sworn I left it on the charger " Daisy mumbled

Inside the kitchen the triplets are eating pancakes as June winks to her siblings while they just look at her with a knowing smile. Daisy dials a number on her phone and holds it to her ear

" Yes hello. You were supposed to be here fifteen minute ago. Where are you " Daisy slightly annoyed

The babysitter is in the middle of nowhere as she answers

" I don't know "

Daisy who hangs up the phone before putting it back in her purse

" Last time I hire a sitter from online " Daisy grumbled as she walked into the kitchen

" What's wrong Aunt Daisy " April asks sitting and eating with her siblings

" I don't think she's going to get here in time " Daisy says

" Oh well that's unfortunate. Guess you'll have to leave us here by ourselves " June says

" I don't know if that's a good idea " Daisy said plainly

" Oh Aunt Daisy we'll be fine for the day " June say waving her off

" Are you sure because I can call off " Daisy says

" That won't be necessary. You go off to work now " June says

" Alright. If you girls think you'll be okay for the day " Daisy says as she heads for the door

" Come on Aunt Daisy what's the worst that could happen " May says confidently

Suddenly the stove catches fire as the girls all jump back slightly and Daisy slowly turns around to see it.

* * *

" You just had to leave the oven on April " May said frustrated

" You two said you could get her out of the house by 8:30 " April said back

" Man, we would have been half way to McDuck manor by now. We never get to have any fun. " June liments

Daisy is in her car with the triplets driving up to McDuck Manor. The three perk up upon reaching the destination.

" Huh. What do you know, it all worked out " May said

* * *

They all enter the mansion. They look around as Scrooge enters. Scrooge notices them

" Oh hello Daisy. What are you doing here " Scrooge asked

" Well I need a favor " Daisy asks in a high pitched voice

" What kind of favor " Scrooge asks in a curious voice

" Well thing is I... " Daisy asks before stops upon hearing voices coming their way

That's when Donald, Della, Webby and the boys enter

" I think I'm going to be okay guys. Thanks for being there for me " Donald says happily

" Oh please. What's family for " Della says as she smacks his back

" It's good to see that your finally starting to feel better Uncle Donald " Huey says enthusiastically

They all freeze upon seeing Daisy and the triplets

" Ah phooey " Della says

The boys look happy upon seeing the girls. The girls in turn rush over to them

" Hey Huey " April says cheerfully

" Hey April " Huey says back

" So I read the entirety of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook " April says

" Huh. What was your favorite " Huey asks

" The chapter about color arrangement " April answers

" I enjoyed that chapter as well but I think my favorite chapter would have to be The Road Trip ericute chapter " Huey says back enthusiastically

" May " Dewey says doing finger guns at her

" Dewey " She does it back before they high five

" Louie. My man " June says

" June just the duck I wanted to see. I have a business proposition " Louie say cheekily

" I'm listening " June curiously

" I haven't worked out all the details yet but I can if all goes to correctly let's just say it could turn a huge profit. You in? " Louie asks

" Does it involve a lot of work " June asks lazily

" Not too much on our end " Louie says

" Hhhhmmmm I'll think about it " June says

" Daisy. What are you doing here " Donald asks with a hint of panic in his voice

" I came here because I needed a favor " Daisy says nervously

" You got a lot of nerve thinking you could come here and just ask for a favor " Della angry in her voice

" Now Della. Daisy what's the favor " Scrooge asks softly

" I need you to watch the girls for me while I'm at work " Daisy spat out

" Okay. That shouldn't be too much of a problem " Scrooge says happily

" Oh thank you. Girls be good for Mr McDuck, Mr Donald and Miss Della. Okay I'll be back at 5:30. Love you " Daisy says as she's leaving out the door

" Bye Aunt Daisy " The three of them say at the same time

Donald then runs out of the room. The boys and Webby looking concerned while the girls are just confused

" Donald. Wait! Wait! Ugh " Della says as she reaches for Donald " We were starting to get him to feel better, that witch just had to show and ruin it. She is just the worst "

" Hey. That's uncalled for " May says

" Well it's not like it's undeserved. She is just an awful woman " Della responds

" I don't appreciate the way you're talking about our Aunt " May says narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice

May gets up in Della face as Della also narrows her eyes. They proceed to have a little stare down as Della growls a little while May growls back. Dewey and April then pull May back.

" Okay let's calm down a little " April says

" Yeah come on May let's go do something fun " Dewey says as they pull her away from Della. The two don't break their stare down as May is being pulled away.

* * *

Dewey is hiding behind a tree in the backyard. He's holding a water balloon. He pokes his head from behind it. He notices May looking around some buses. He then jumps out from behind the tree hitting her. She turns around looking annoyed.

" Haha. Got ya " Dewey shouted

Webby then hangs upside down from the tree that's above May and pelts him with water balloons.

" Ahh " Dewey screams

" That'll teach you to use sneak attacks " Webby says before hits her with water balloons causing her to fall out of the tree into a bush. She pops up out of the bush looking annoyed

" What the …? I was trying to help you " Webby says defensive

" Rule number one of water balloon war: there's no friendships " May says menacingly

April is looking around walking backwards as she bumps into Huey. They are both startled as they jump forward. April attempts to throw a water balloon at Huey only to throw it straight up in the air before it comes back down landing on her head. Huey just looks confused.

Louie is laying in a lawn chair, drinking a soda as June comes up next to him holding a water balloon.

" Louie, what are you doing " June asks

" I don't really feel like getting wet, so I'm sitting this one out " Louie says plainly

" So you're not playing then " June says disappointed

" Nope. So you can go throw that water balloon at someone else " Louie says in a matter off-act voice

" Okay I won't throw this at you " June says with a smile

" Good " Louie says with a smile, before he is hit with said water balloon

" What the heck June? I thought we agreed you wouldn't throw that at me "

" I didn't throw at you; I hurled it at you " June says in her own matter of-fact voice while Louie just looks at her annoyed.

* * *

Donald is in his bedroom on the house-boat, curled up in a fetal position. Banging against the door can be heard from the outside. Della suddenly calls from outside the door;

" Donald come on open up. It's going to be okay "

* * *

Dewey and May are preparing to hit each other with water balloons when suddenly Storkules lands in the yard causing a small shock wave as he does. All of the child, surround him in amazement and curiosity

" Storkules my man. What's going on " Dewey says cheerfully

" Storkules, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet him. This is going in my Junior Woodchuck guidebook " April says with enthusiasm

" Look at his muscles " May as she grabs on to his arm

" Look you can admire my muscle later right. Right now I require rest " Storkules says frantically

" What happened " Huey says concerned

" While visiting Ithaquack got into a battle with fearsome hydra. Unforntunately it overpowered me. I narrowly managed to escape it's clutches " Storkules recalled

" What exactly is a hydra " May asks

" A hydra is a " Strokules begins

June looks up in the sky only for her eyes to shrink in fear. She then frantically taps Louie gesturing for him to look up. As he does he makes a similar expression

"Some kind of big serpant thing with multiple heads and wings " Louie says with fear in his voice

" Llewelyn I had no idea you were versed in Ithaquack mythology " Storkules says surprised

" Oh I'm not. I can just see it coming to kill us " Louie says says points towards the sky

Everyone turns to see the hydra flying towards them as it dives towards them everyone ducks. It flies back around again with one of it's heads trying to bite May. Dewey tackles her out of the way. Storkules with a determined look grabs the main head and ties to wrestle it but ends up being wrapped up by it. Webby jumps on one of the smaller heads punching it, as she does. The head begins to try to shake her off. Louie and June eyes go wide as two of the heads take aim at them launching themselves at the two. They run and scream at the top of thier lungs as they do.

* * *

Donald shuts up upon hearing screaming. He opens the door upon hearing the screaming to be greeted by Della with a concerned on her face.

" Donald " Della says

" Della did you hear that " Donald asks concerned

" Yeah. It sounded like screaming " Della answers

" I think the kids are in trouble " Donald says

" The kids. Don't worry boys. Momma coming " Della says as she and Donald race off

* * *

" How are we supposed to defeat this thing " May asks

" Well according to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook; were suppose cut off all the heads and burn the stumps " Huey answers

" How many heads are there " May asks

" Let's see . Three. Four… Ahhh " April started to count but was interrupted by a head lunging at them before Dewey smacks it with a stick

" Alot " Dewey says bluntly

" Kids " Della and Donald scream

" Uncle Donald " Huey screams

" Mom " Dewey screams

" Friend Donald " Storkules

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH " Webby screams as she is launched from the Hydra head

" Webby " Della screams as she drives to catch her " Don't worry I got you. You okay Webby "

" Uhhh. I feel dizzy but I'm fine " Webby moans

" Kids get to safety. We'll handle this Hydra " Della says as sets Webby down. The five of them run off. One of the heads notices this and launches itself at Dewey. Dewey notices but not fast enough to dodge. It's mouth is wide as it prepares to strike but is stopped by May places a stick in it's mouth preventing in from shutting. She then grabs Dewey by the hand and they both run.

" Alright Della let's take this thing down. Just like old times " Donald says with a determined look.

" Right you go that way and I go this way " Della before they run in opposite directions

Two of the heads chase them around as they run around. Donald run towards the body dodging heads and weaving over and under them. Della is doing the same. The main head throws Strokules into a tree before turning around aiming for Della but she jumps out of the way. The main follows her for a bit before it stops just short of her. It struggles in vain to bite her as it all tangled up. The creature hisses before Donald comes up punches it knocking out.

" Hhhhiiiissss yourself " Donald says

All of the children and Storkules who has recovered run up to the two

" That was awsome " Dewey says with alot of energy

" It was indeed " April says

" Yeah. This is totally going in my Duck family history journal " Webby says excitedly

" I have to be honest I didn't really get what Aunt Daisy saw in you at first but now I see " June say plainly

" Uh thanks June " Donald says slightly confused

" Yep " June says affirmatively

" Hey May. Thanks for saving my little boy " Della says sweetly

" Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to my favorite man in blue " May says

" Ah friend Donald. You have done what I could not. Is there nothing you can't do " Storkules says while picking up Donald into a bear hug much to Donald chagrin

* * *

Daisy arrives through the front door

" I'm here to pick up the girls " Daisy says

The girls, the boys, Donald, Della, and Scrooge all come through a doorway. They all walk over to Daisy. Dewey looks over at Donald concerned and says:

" Hey you going to be okay around Daisy "

" I think I can handle it after the hydra insanity " Donald says

" I hope they didn't give you too much trouble " Daisy says concerns

" They were no problem at all " Donald says softly

Daisy looks beyond Donald to Scrooge who is nodding at her

" Hey Donald can I talk to you in private " Daisy says nervously

Everyone looks surprised at this

* * *

They are in the dining hall. The both of them just looking around awkwardly and shifting their feet

" So I'm not sure where to begin but look I know I hurt you " Daisy says softly

" Yeah " Donald says voice low

" I expect you to like me. In fact it's okay if you hate me " Daisy says softly

" Even with all we've been through, I can't bring myself to you. " Donald says softly

" Right, well the thing is I'm going to have to start coming here alot for my job " Daisy explains

" Right " Donald says

" So I think it's best if we are at least civil with each other " Daisy says firmly while holding out her hand

" Okay. I think I can at least try to do that " Donald says shaking her hand

Daisy then leaves the hall but not before looking back at him one last time. Donald just stands there looking at his hand.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure what the next ones' going to be about **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Lost Temple of Aduckta

Daisy and the triplets enter the mansion the mansion to find everyone scrambling around to get supplies ready. Dewey and Webby are carrying boxes as Huey is writing on a clickboard and Louie is standing around drinking a pep cola.

" Hey Huey " April says

" Oh hey girls Miss Daisy. How's it going " Huey greets them

" Oh we're just here with Aunt Daisy while she does her job " May answers

" What are you guys doing " June inquires

" Getting ready for our next adventure " Dewey answers

" Oh where you going " April asks

" To some temple in Guatemala " Louie answers

" Okay where's yours Uncle " Daisy asks

" On the cloudslayer " Dewey says with enthusiasm

" Cloudslayer " Daisy and the girls ask confused

Cut to the hanger with the Sun Chaser. May is staring up at it with wonder.

" This is awsome " May says with excitement

" Wait until you actually take a ride on it " Dewey says back

" Aunt Daisy can we go on an adveture with them ppppllllleeeeaaassssseeeeee " May asks pleading

" Yeah I've always wanted to go to Guatemala. We really want to go " April adds in.

" Yeah I really want to go; Louie said there was treasure involved " June pratically frothing.

" Girls I don't know. We'd have to ask Mr McDuck " Daisy said nervously

" Ask me what " Scrooge asks as he enters the scene

" Oh well the girls wanted…" Daisy started

" Can we come with you " May practically yells

" Why of course " Scrooge replies friendly

" Really " April says surprised

" Yeah why not " Scrooge said

" Let's go tell the boys " April says as the girls rush to board the plane

" Actually why don't you come with us too" Scrooge asked

" But the important business " Daisy asked frantically

" We can discuss it on the way " Scrooge answers

" But I need to get back to my job " Daisy responded

" You work for me remember " Scrooge says sternly

" But..." Daisy started

" But nothing. Come on you'll get to spend some time with Donald " Scrooge says in a singsong voice

" What does he have to do with anything " Daisy says confused

" Oh admit. You're still in love with him " Scrooge says in a knoing tone.

" No. Why would you say that ?" Daisy says defensively

" Okay sure you're not " Scrooge says sarcastically

" What's that suppouse to mean " Daisy says slightly annoyed

* * *

All the kids are strapped into the sits talking amogst themselves. Donald and Daisy are sitting next to each other. They both look ahead stiff,steal glances at each other when they think the other not looking. Daisy is the first to try and break the ice;

" So Donald what have you been up to for the past twelve years "

" Well after I got back from the Navy I ended up having to take care of my nephews " Donald explains

" But isn't Della right there " Daisy says

" She was stuck on the moon for eleven years " Donald explains

" Huh well it's funny. Around that same time I had to take care of my nieces " Daisy explains

" Oh what happened to their parents " Donald asks

" Car accident " Daisy answers

" Oh. I'm sorry to hear that " Donald says somber " But other than that, how have things been "

Daisy just stares at Donald in a funny way with Donald looking back in surprise.

" I just made things awkward didn't I " Donald asked rhetorically

" Yeah " Daisy says slowly

" Wanna just sit in silence until we get to the temple " Donald says

" I think that'd be for the best " Daisy says as they both look foward

Meanwhile, Scrooge and Della are sitting in the cockpit and Della does not look happy.

" Uncle Scrooge why did you have to invite her along ? " Della asked annoyed

" Because it could be good for both of them " Scrooge says

" What do you mean " Della asks confused

" I'm just trying to give the two of them a little nudge " Scrooge answers

" Scrooge I swear to Selene, if Donald ends with his heart broken again I'll kill you and her " Della says in an angry tone

" He won't this time trust after all she's no Goldie O Guilt " Scrooge reassuringly

" That's not as reassuring as you think it is " Della says

* * *

The group is walking towards the pyramid.

" Ah the Pyrimad of Aduckta. It's recently discovered. It .." Huey begins

" Stands 230 feet tall with an area of 500 feet " April continues

" Making it the largest unexplored Pyrimad in all Central America " They both finish at the same time

" Stop it right now. We are not doing this again " Louie says firmly

" Thank you " June says

" Alright May you ready for some action " Dewey says

" Always. Just make sure you can keep up with me " May says back confidently

" Yeah this is going to be awesome " Webby says as she brings the two of them in for a side hug

" Alright everybody say close. Who knows what kind of traps could be in this temple " Scrooge says

They all proceed to walk in. As they do Dewey then steps on a tile. Mechanically clanking can be heard. All of a sudden arrows fire out of the walls.

" Booby traps " Della yells

" Protect the kids " Donald yells as he's dodging arrows

Scrooge is knocking arrows out of the air with his cane almost effertlessly. Meanwhile the kids are just barely dodging the arrows. June notices two shileds.

" Guys look over there " June says as she points at the shields

" Shields; we can use those to block the arrows. Good idea June " Huey says

Dewey then runs over jumping over and ducking under arrows as he grabs the two shields.

" May catch " He says as he throws the other one to May. May is about to catch when Webby catches it instead

The two of them block the onslaught of arrows as the other kids get inbetween the two of them. This goes on for awhile until it suddenly stops. The adults rush over to the kids.

" Is everyone alright " Scrooge asks

" Yeah " The kids respond

" For the most part " Della responds

" Yeah " Donald says agreeing

" Donald there's an arrow in your butt " Daisy says as she point to it

" Wwwaaahhh " Donald says as he notices

" Here I'll get it " Della says as she pulls the arrow out quickly

" Ouuhhh " Donald screams as he jumps from the pain.

" That was awesome " Dewey shouts

" That was terrifying. How do you this all the time " Daisy shouts

" You get used to it " Louie responds

" Oh please that was nothing. We're just getting started princess " Della says

Daisy looks annoyed by this comment.

" Webby! Dewey threw that to me " May exlaimed

" Oh sorry it was just a reflex. I guess I'm just so used to doing these kind of things with Dewey that it was instinctive. Hahaha " Webby says cheerfully

* * *

They are walking down a corridor that leads to a fork in the road.

" Great which one do we follow " Scrooge

" Is there some kind of clue that tells which way to go " Donald asks

" I say we just go down whichever path and whatever happens, happen " Dewey says confidently

Everyone save for May just looks at him slightly annoyed

" I second that " May says agreeing with him

" How about no " Louie says dryly

" I second that " June also says dryly

Huey and April both are looking at the paths. Huey is stroking his chin as April rests her fist under chin. This goes on for a while before April notices something on the wall to the left

" Huey look ancient writing " April says as she points to it

Everyone gathers around it

" What does it say " Scrooge inquires

" It says take the path that the sun sets in " Huey reads off

" What does that mean " Della asks

" The path that the sun set in. The sun sets in the west. The west right now is on the left, so we have to go left " April deduces

" Huh " Dewey says

" Say what " May says

" Come again " June says

" Excuse me " Louie says

" The sun sets in the West which would normally be on the right but because of where we're standing, it's to the left. Good work there lass " Scrooge says patting Aprils head

" Yeah way to figure it out " Huey adds

" Well it was nothing " April says as she tries to hide her blush

They follow the path for a while and along the way, Louie and June notices some symbols along the wall, and start taking pictures of them.

" What are you two doing " Della asks curiously

" These look important, so we're taking pictures " June responds

They walk a little further and come to a door with a with a look and titles of different shapes.

" I get it. We have to put the titles in the right place " Scrooge says

" Okay we'll take it from here Uncle Scrooge " Louie says moving in front of Uncle

" Yeah okay Huey grab the flower title, April the dragger, Webby you get the snake, Dewey the water and May you get the fish " June says

" And make sure you put them together in that order " Louie adds

They do just that and the door comes open. The kids cheer. Dewey holds his hand up for a high five. May is about to high five him, but Webby does instead which causes May to look at her slightly annoyed.

" That was great and all but why did you two act like you were going to do something, only to tell everyone else what to do " Donald asks

" We took the pictures. Did our job " Louie says

* * *

They enter the treasure room and see to gem. Louie and June stare intently at them. Scrooge see them and walks right past both of them.

" Scrooge aren't those what we came here " Louie asks confused

" No we're here for that " Scrooge says as he points to an idol on a pedestal

" If we're not here for those can me and Louie have them " June asks

" Knock yourselves out " Scrooge says

The two of them quickly pocket them as Scrooge approaches the idol. He removes the idol.

" Wow aside from the arrows at the begining this was relatively easy " Daisy says icheerfully

Suddenly a giant boulder drops from the ceiling and begins to roll towards them. Della then looks at Daisy furious

" You just had to Jinx it " Della she says right before they start running

They are all running through the temple and as they reach the exit, the giant boulder gets stuck in it.

* * *

They are back on the Sunchaser as they kids are still reeling from the adventure

" Man real gems " June says as she examines her gem

" Yeah alot better than candy one's huh " Louie lemints

" I'm adding this experience to the temple section of my Junior Woodchuck book " April says as she open her guide to write in it

Dewey and May haven't sat down yet

" That was awesome " May shouts excited

" I know right." Dewey

They high five, low five before coming for a shakehug. This is when Webby pushes May out of the way in order to try and high five Dewey.

" Wow Webby you just knocked down May " Dewey says with concern

" Oh. I'm so sorry I guess I got a little excited there. Are you okay " Webby asks nervously

May looks up at Webby absolutely livid

* * *

Donald and Daisy are sitting next to each other looking forward.

" Well that was something wasn't " Donald says awkardly

" Yeah and you know despite the fact that we almost died, I wouldn't mind doing it again " Daisy says back

" Well I think I speak for Uncle Scrooge when I say you and the girls are welcome to come on an adventure with us anytime " Donald says sincerely

" Okay " Daisy says with a smile

Donald smiles back at her before sitting back in his seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Goldie and the girls

The female triplets are walking through the town; April is reading her junior woodchuck guide, May is riding her skateboard, and June is drinking a soda when they suddenly see Webby, Lena, and Violet across the street.

" Oh hey its April, May and June " Webby says to her friends

" So those are the female triplets you were telling us about " Violet says

" They are like a girl version of the boys " Lena says

Webby starts waving happily. April and June wave back while May just looks annoyed. She hops off of her skateboard as they cross the street to meet Webby.

" Hi girls " Webby says excitedly

" Hi " April says back happily

" Hey " June says

" So you're the girl triplets Webbigail been telling us about " Violet said

" Webigail " June asks teasingly

" What are you girls up to " Webby asks excitedly

" We were on our way to Funso " April says cheerfully

" Oh the boys love that place " Webby says enthusiastically

" Wow so you three are basically the girl version of the boys " Lena says

" Don't say that. May doesn't like when people say that " June says teasingly looking towards May

" Why does everyone always say that " May says slightly annoyed

" Oh Lena just kidding around " Webby says as she smacks May in the back hard enough to send her into the side of the cafe. She picks herself up rubbing her head in the process. Her sisters look on in concern while Lena and Violet just look on in surprise.

" Okay. Oww " May says as she pulls herself off the wall

" That looks like it hurt " A voice said

The girls all turn to the direction of the voice, the owner being Goldie O'Gilt.

" You " Webbie says aggressive

" Me " Goldie says back

" Webbie you know her " April asks

" That's Goldie O'Gilt she's an adventurer and Uncle Scrooge ex partner/girlfriend. " Webby explained

" OOOOOO " The triplets and Lena say while Violet just looks on in curiousity

" I didn't know Scrooge had a girlfriend. That is juicy " June says

" You look so young. How long ago did you guys get together ? " April asks

" Gold rush " Goldie answers

" The gold rush ?" May says inquisitively

" But that was almost 200 years " Violet chimes in

" How old are you? How old is Mr McDuck? " April asks

" Don't get friendly with her. She can't be trusted " Webby says sanding between her and them

" Oh come on Pinkie. I'm only trying to be friendly here. Don't tell me you're still upset about the whole me tying you " Goldie says

" Wait what " Violet says

" Why did she tie you up " April says

" Because she can't be trusted like I was saying. She's a con artist. She'll rob you blind in two seconds. Dewey told me that she even tricked out of his half of the treasure on their last advenure " Webby explains

" Oh my god." June says walking up to Goldie. " Make me your apprentice. I need to learn everything I can from you."

" Didn't you just hear me June " Webby says

" Yes I did which is exactly why I need her to teach me everything she knows. I like to think I know my way around a con but that is amazing " June says starstruck.

" Okay I'll teach you " Goldie says

" Yes " June says with a fist pump.

" June she can't be trusted "

" Webby. Relax it'll be fine " June says nonchalantly

All six of them are now tied to two tree out in a park.

" How did this go wrong so fast " June shouts

" Why'd she have to tie us up too " Lena says

She is where the triplets are tied up, frisking April.

" Nothing " Goldie says casually " What about you " She goes over to frisk May only for May to kick at her.

" Oh we got a feisty one. Not feisty enough " Goldie says before frisking her to find some money " Oh here we go. Five dollars. Is this all you got on you? It's almost not worth stealing " She then puts the money away before turning her sights to June.

" What about you Girl Sharpie? You got anything of value on you "

" Girl Sharpie? " June asks confused

" You three remind me of those nepheuws of Scrooge. Smarty, Toughy, and Sharpie " She explains as he frisks June

" Okay I'm really getting sick of people comparing us to the boys " May says irritated

" Well get used to it. Because if you keep hanging out with those three it's going to keep happening " She pulling out a huge wad of cash " Would you look at this "

" What? Come on I earned that money fair and square by selling a bunch things I steal from McDuck manor " June says desperately

" You did what " April says

" Nothing " June says quickly

" First lesson kid: Trust no one " Goldie says as she walks away

" So you're just going to leave us tied up here " June shouts after her

" Yep " Goldie says nonchalantly

" Lena why don't you get us free with your magic " Webby asks

" Can't. She did something to block it " Lena fustrated

" Little trick I picked up but don't worry it'll return after awhile " Goldie says continuing to walk away

" So we're trapped here " April says nervouly

" It appears so " Violet responds

" Don't worry I can get us out of here " May says triumphantly as she then begin to struggle to get free. The other girls watch with a mix of irritation and surprise.

" Okay these ropes are alittle too tight"

" Ya think " Lena says dryly

Della and Ms Beakley are driving in a car

" Was it necessary to take this way home " Mrs Beakley says

" Oh come on Mrs B sometimes taking the senic route can be fun " Della says upbeat

" If you say " Mrs Beakley says drearily

" Come on you says things you don't normally see like trees, billboards, and the girls tied to a tree. THE GIRLS TIED TO A TREE " Della says after a double take.

" What " Mrs Beakley says looking the direction

They pull up to the trees and get girls look up at the car as the headlights shines in their faces before Della and Mrs Beakely step in front of them.

" Della and Mrs Beakley " May says

Mrs Beakley rushes over to where Webby is tied up.

" Oh you would not believe how glad we are to see you two " April says relieved

" Goodness Webagail what happened " Mrs Beakley asks as she begins untying Webby

" Who did this to you " Della asks as she unties the triplets

" Goldie OGilt " Violet answers

" What? Why on earth were you girls with that criminal " Mrs Beakley asks angrily as the girls get free. All the girls then look at June

" Well explain why we were with her June " May says angrily

" Well you see I may have asked her to teach me everything she knows " May explains sheepishly.

" You what " Della shouts

" You can not trust that women. She is a con artist, a cheater, a swindler " Mrs Beakley shouts

" I know. She's so awsome " June says enthusiastically

Della and Mrs Beakley stare at June seriously after this comment

" June listen. We care about your safety. You have to promise us you'll stay away from that woman " Mrs Beakley says softley as she kneels down and puts her hand. June looks up at Mrs Beakley with wide eyes before smiling softely

" Okay Mrs Della, Mrs Beakley you win. Your the adults you know what's best. I won't go near that woman again " June says

" Good " Mrs Beakley says before patting her shoulder. As Mrs Beakely walks away April comes up behind her

" You didn't mean a word of that did you" April asks flatly

" Nope " June says with a sly smile

April shakes her head.

" Come on girls get in the car and we'll take you all home " Della says as they all walk to the car

" Can we stop and get some ice cream first " Webby asks

" not? I'm sure you've all had a long day " Della says

**Author Note:**

**This chapter is alittle short I know but next will be longer I promise. I don't know when I'm going to put it out though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**What's up with Webby**

Open to May and Dewey in the backyard. Dewey with a golf club in hand is settng up for his shot.

" Watch. Off the that tree, then off the rock, then off that tree, off that apple, and into the hole in the tree " Dewey said confidently

" There's no way you can do all that" May says skeptically

Dewey then hits the ball, bouncing it off the tree, then off the rock, then off the tree, then off the apple also knocking it down, and into the hole.

" Wow. Nice " May says

" Golfing in my blood " Dewey says triumphitley " You give a try " he says while handing her the club

" Right " May says sounding a little unsure as she took the club

" Everything okay " Dewey asks curiously

" I don't know how to golf " May said in a whisper

" What " Dewey says

" I don't know how to golf " May says again in a whisper

" Speak up I can't hear you " Dewey responds

" I DONT KNOW HOW TO PLAY GOLF OKAY " May snaps

" Oh well didn't you say so? Here I'll show you what to do " Dewey says

Cut over to Webby walking into the backyard

" Hey Dewey you want to…. "

Webby stopped watched as Dewey got behind May

" Bend your knees, square your hips " Dewey says

" Right. Now could you back up please. You're really close " May says while blushing

" Right my bad. Try taking a shot " Dewey says backing off

May takes a shot. The ball flies and hits a tree bouncing off of it. Webby catches it effortlessly.

" Oh hey Webby, could you throw that back please " Dewey asks

Webby reels back and throws it hitting May square in the forehead. May is knocked down instantly. Dewey looks at May concerned then at Webby who is looking remorseful. Webby then says

" Oops "

May is in the kitchen sitting in a chair. Dewey grabs an ice pack out of the freezer and hands it to her.

" Here " He says

" Thanks " May responds putting it against her forehead

Webby enters the kitchen with a nervous smile walking up to May.

" May I'm sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength " Webby says with a nervous laugh

" Uh hu yeah whatever " May mumbles

" Is there a problem here " Dewey asks

" Yeah there and she's the one that has it " May says angrily

" Me how so " Webby asks confused

" This not the first time you've done this to me " May says accusingly

" But those were all just accidents " Dewey says coming to her defense

" You know I thought so too but this is the third time she has done something like this to me. You know I was willing to let that other stuff slide because I get you aren't the best at interacting with people but after this I'm done. I don't want to be friends with a girl who clearly has it out for me " May says aggressively as she gets up

" Hey hey now let's just calm down " Dewey says trying to waving her down

Huey and April enter the kitchen while Huey is telling her a joke:

" So then the scientist says that's not the list of chemicals, that's my grocery list " Huey finishes

" Hahahaha. That reminds me of this funny joke about these two assisstants " April stops upon discovering the scene unfold

" May what happened to your forehead " Huey asked looking concerned

" Ask her " May says pointing her finger at Webby

" Webby what did you do " April asks

" It was an accident. I swear " Webby says frantically explaining herself

" Sure do have alot of accidents when it comes to May " June says out of view

They all turn to see Louie and June standing in the kitchen as well

" Are you insinuating that Webby does it on purpose " Dewey asks confused

" Not necessarily but she clearily has hatred towards May " Louie explains

" Why " Dewey asks

" Yeah why " May asks

" I can't believe I have to spell this out " Louie says tiredly

" Spell what out " Dewey

" Webby has a cr… " Louie starts to say before Webby covers his mouth

June sees her do this and starts smiling.

" Webby don't want everyone to know about your dirty little secret " June says playfully

Webby moves over towards June. June steps out of her way.

" Come on haven't you been holding these feelings in for too long " June says mockingly

Webby lunges at her as June jumps on a chair

" Maybe it's time you told him about your crush " June says

" Crush " Everyone else asks confused

Webby looks mortified while June just smiles. Louie then approaches June.

" Are sure you that was a good idea " Louie says concerns

" Trust me. It'll be better for everyone in the long run " June says confidently

" Wait crush? But what does that have to do with May " Dewey asks before thinking it over. His eyes then widen in realization

" Webby has a crush on me " Dewey says

"And the reason she has been so aggressive is because she sees me as a threat " May adds

" I don't have a crush on you Dewey. What are you guys talking about " Webby denies

" On come on. It's super obvious " Louie says flatly

" Makes alot of sense now that I think about" Huey says

" Uh " Webby chokes out before nervously laughing

" Webby " Dewey starts

Webby then takes off running

" Webby wait " Dewey shout after before saying " Ah phooey "

Webby is running when she bumps into Della. Webby falls down

" Why you in such a rush there Webby" Della asks concerns

" I just need to get away from the other for the awhile " Webby says

" Why " Della asks concerned

" You wouldn't understand " Webby says sollumly

" Try me " Della says

Cut to the two of them outside in the yard.

" Alright spill " Della says sternly

" Well today Dewey and May were in the backyard playing " Webby says

" Right " Della says

" And I come out looking for them. That's when a golf is thrown in my direction so I catch it " Webby says

" Okay " Della says

" Then Dewey told me to throw it back. So I do but I throw it a little to hard and hit May in her forehead " Webby explains

" Ouch " Della exlains

" So then May said she didn't want to be friends and then I'm kind of embaressed about the other stuff " Webby says trailing off

" What else happened " Della says

Webby sighs

" Dewey found out about…. " Webby tries to say

" About your crush on him " Della finishes

" Hey I don't… Is it that obvious " Webby asks

" Kind of. Yeah " Della says flatly

" It finally came out because June was being a jerk and then everyone else put two and two together. Not only that but everyone thinks I'm jealous of May " Webby says sullenly

" Well aren't you " Della asks

" No why does everyone think that " Webby says defensively

" I mean you don't exactly treat her that well " Della says

" I don't mean to do that stuff but sometimes when I see the two of them getting all close I just get angry and it makes me feel like a bad person " Webby says

" That's just jealousy kiddo. The green eyed monster makes fools of us all sometimes. Look, your feelings for my son are out in the open now so you should own them and what happens " Della explains

" WEBBY " Dewey shouts out of view. He then comes running up to the two.

" Dewey " Webby says

" I'll you two alone " Della says as she gets up and leaves

" Hey " Webby says quietly

" Hey " Dewey says back

" So " Webby says

" So you have a crush on me " Dewey says

" Yeah I do. I've liked you for awhile now " Webby says amatterfactly

" Oh. Well Webby I think you're awesome and you're probably my best friend but I just don't feel the same way " Dewey responds

" I know, that's why I tried to push these growing feelings deep down but I just can't anymore " Webby says trying not to cry

" Webby I … " Dewey starts

" Dewey don't. Just don't. I don't really want to be around you right now. Please just go " Webby says choking back a cry

" Oh well I'll be around " Dewey says before walking away

Webby begins to cry. That when Della re-enters the yard. Webby looks up to see her. Della then has an empathetic look on her face. Then goes over and holds Webby as she sobs

" There there. It will be okay. Heart breaks are never easy. Especialy the first one " Della says conseling her.

**Author Note: **

**This took way longer to make than it should have. Next chapter will have Donald in it promise**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Moving on

Webby is walking through the hallway looking down when she hears footsteps coming down the hall. She then performs a series of wall jumps and holds herself between the walls with her arms and legs, looking down as she sees who it's only Huey taking notes. She audiebly exhales. Huey having heard that looks up to see her looking down at him.

" Webby what are you doing up there? " Huey asks concerned

" I was trying to hide from Dewey " Webby says

" Still" Huey says confused

" I'm just not ready to talk him " Webby says as she drops down to the ground

" Okay " Huey says

More footsteps can be heard as the two look in the direction. Webby again does the same thing only for Louie to turn the corner as Huey watches her do the same thing again. Huey then looks at Louie

" Hey bro. Where do we keep the sewing machine? I have an idea " Louie asks Huey nonchalantly

Webby exhales loudly again. Louie looks up confused, before his eyes narrow into an indifferent expression

" Let me guess; hiding from Dewey "

" Yeah " Webby says sheepishly

" Webby it's been two and a half weeks. You can't keep avoiding him " Louie says slightly exasperated

" Yeah. This is starting to get out of hand " Huey says agreeing

" I'm not going to avoid him forever. I'm just going to avoid him until these feelings for him fade" Webby says as she drops down from the ceiling

" And how's that working for you " Louie asks skeptically

" Well.." Webby starts before a voice is heard through the hall.

" WEBBY. . " Dewey shouts throughout the hall

Webby upon hearing Dewey voice scales the walls a third time. Dewey enters the area they congregated in

" I thought I heard Webby " Dewey says

" You just missed her " Louie says

" Man I really need to talk to her but everytime I try, she leaves the room. It's like she has been going out of her way to avoid to me " Dewey says frantically.

" Yeah I've noticed " Louie says nonchalantly

Dewey notices Huey stealing glances at the ceiling.

" What are you staring at Huey " Dewey asks accussingly

" Nothing " Huey says frantically

Dewey then eyes him suspiciously before looking upward himself only to see nothing. Dewey then looks at the two of them before leaving the back the way he came.

Huey exhales

" Man that was a close one " Webby says, appearing out of nowhere frightening Huey.

Della and Donald are in the living watching t.v. when Webby pokes her head through the doorway and looks around

" Good. He's not here " Webby says relieved before walking in and sitting on the couch

" Still avoiding Dewey huh " Della asks casually

" Yes " Webby says tirely

" You know he's been looking for you everywhere right " Donald says

" I know " Webby says strained

" It's been two weeks. Maybe it's about time you two hash things out " Della says

" No I'm not ready " Webby

" Look the sooner you two talk this out, the sooner you can move on " Della says

" Mmm but it's so hard " Webby bemoans

The doorbell can be heard ringing

" Oh look, some one's at the door. I'll get it " Donald says getting up

He goes and answers the door to be greeted by Daisy and the girl triplets.

" Oh hey Daisy. How's it going " Donald asks

" Oh Donald I need another favor " Daisy says

" Need us to watch the girls again " Donald asks plainly

" Yeah my sitter canceled last minute " Daisy answers

" It's not a problem " Donald says cheerfully

" Oh thanks Donny you're the best " Daisy says happily " Alright girls I'll see you later "

The girls come in as Daisy walks down the driveway to her car

" So how are you girls doing? We haven't seen you in awhile " Donald asks curiously

" Alright " April responds

" Decent enough " May says

" Okay I guess " June yawns

Webby suddenly comes in and says

" Who's at the door Donald… Oh no "

" Webby " May says slightly irritated

" Hey May " Webby says nervously

" Webby " Dewey exclaims

" Oh no again " Webby says under her breath

" Look we need to… Oh May " Dewey says

" Dewey " May says

" I tried calling multiple times. How come you didn't pick up " Dewey asks

" Well things between you and Webby weren't great when we left that day. I didn't want to make things more awkward because I'm not exactly the best at dealing with these kind of things " May explains

" Look, we can talk about this later. I need to talk to Webby first " Dewey says firmly

" Umm. Can't talk got to go do the …. " Webby says frantically before racing off

" Webby come on. Please talk to me " Dewey says pleading

Webby tries running but is met by Della along with Huey and Louie

" Oh sorry but I need to ..." Webby says before being interrupted

" Go deal with this " Della says

" No I'm still not ready " Webby says frantically

" Well get ready because it's happening " Louie says

" But " Webby says

" Upupupup. No buts. It's time to hash things out " Della said turning Webby around and pushing her towards Dewey

" Webby " Dewey says softly

" Dewey " Webby says despondent

" So listen I ….. " Dewey started before being interrupted by Scrooge

" Good day everyone " Scrooge says

" Hey Uncle Scrooge " Everyone save for the girl triplets

" Hi Mr Scrooge " The girls says

" What are you up to today " Della asks

" I'm just on ma way to the money bin. I have some business to attend to " Scrooge answers

" Oh that's sounds. Can I come ? " Webby asks

" Going to do business sounds fun " Scrooge asks confused

" Yes " Webby said immediately

" Okay. I guess " Scrooge says

" I want to go to " Dewey says raising his hand

" What. No " Webby shouts

" That's a great idea you two should go with Scrooge " Della says pushing with Scrooge

" Does anyone else want to go " Scrooge

" No " Everyone else says

The three of them then leave out the front door with Webby looking back nervously at everyone else. Donald turns to Della and asks;

" Are you sure this is a good idea "

" It'll be fine Don. When have I ever had a bad idea " Della respond with a grin

Donald, Huey, and Louie all just look at her mildly irritated

" What " Della asks confuses

The McDuck limo pulls up to the money bin. Scrooge, Webby, and Dewey get up as Launchpad rolls the driverside window

" Thanks Launchpad " Scrooge says

" Anytime, Mr McD I'll see you guys later I'm going to get a taco " Launchpad says

" Okay just be careful backing out of here " Dewey says

Launchpad precedes to back the limo into a pole, then pulls forward, knocks over a trash can before turning around and running over a mailbox.

" That's coming my wallet " Scrooge laments as Webby and Dewey look on

" Okay I got to go to a meeting. I'll be back in 30 minutes " Scrooge says

" Okay now that we're alone, you and I need to talk " Dewey before realising she's gone

Webby is running down the hallway as Dewey takes chase

" Webby stop running from me " Dewey shouts after her

" No " Webby shouts back

Webby then turns into a stairwell before running up it, Dewey not too far behind. She goes up about five flights of stairs before exiting into another hallway. The two then turn a couple of corners. The two then run into the library where Webby climbs up onto a bookshelf as Dewey does the same. They both jump from bookshelf to bookshelf. Before Webby jumps down off of the shelves and continues to run before she finds herself back into a corner. Dewey catches up to her

" Webby. Why do you keep running from me? Can you please just let me talk " Dewey asks wheezingly

" What's there to talk about? I like you but you don't like me back " Webby says somberly

" You're right I don't like you like that but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be my friend anymore " Dewey says

" Okay " Webby says

" I've really missed hanging out with you over these two weeks. I don't want our friendship to end over something like this, so if what it takes for things to get back to normal is for us to go out, that's fine with me " Dewey says

" I I I ….don't want that " Webby says somberly

" No " Dewey asks confused

" I don't want you to force yourforce yourself to like me back. I've been such a fool these past two weeks. I've been avoiding you to try and get over you but it's not working that well. It's time to try and move on for real this time " Webby says softly

" Do you still need time away from me " Dewey asks softly

" No because I've missed you too " Webby says

" So we're still friends " Dewey asks cheerfully

" Of course " Webby says

Dewey smiles at her, she smiles back before the two share a hug. Scrooge, Dewey and Webby arrive back at the the living room to be greeted by everyone else sitting on the couch.

Della rushes to the two of them and asks

" So did you guys get everything worked out "

" Yes " Webby says

" See Donald I told you it would work out " Della tells Donald triumphantly

" Barely by the looks of it " Donald says looks at Dewey's sweat soaked shirt

Webby goes up to May with an apologetic look on her face

" May I would like to apologize for the way I acted towards you. I was jealous of the fact that you were spreading so much time with Dewey but I won't stand in the way of you and Dewey anymore. Friends " Webby says while holding out her hand

" Friends " May says while shaking her hand

Later that day the girls were in their shared room getting ready for bed.

" I'm really glad things are finally back to normal with you, Webby and Dewey " April says relieved

" Me too but there's one thing I still don't understand " May says confused

" What's that " June asks curiously

" What she meant by I won't get in the way of you and Dewey anymore " May answers

June then grins in a twisted manner

" Like you don't already know " June says matterafactly

" What do you mean " May asks

" Come on. You know " June says

" I really don't. Enlighten me " May says slightly annoyed

" You like Dewey " June say teasingly

" What? No I don't " May says frantically

" Yes you do " June says playfully

" No. I mean yeah we have alot of fun together, I love how passionate he is about things and he's also super sweet and really cute.. " May says blushes unable to stop herself

" Cute huh " June says while giggling

" Shut up June " May says irritated

" June stop teasing May " April says firmly

" You're not better " June says acusingly

" What do you mean " April asks

" I've seen the way you look at Huey " June says

" What? I don't like Huey. It's just we can nerd out about stuff and he doesn't make me feel weird about having certain interests " April says shyly

" Enough about us. What about you? " May says pointing at her

" Yeah what about you?" April pointing with May

" I'm not afraid to admit that I like Louie " June says proudly

May and April just sit there slack jawed

" You know for someone who is always being sneaky, that sure was honest " April says

" What can I say? I like what I like. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep. Good night " June says turning over and going to sleep

" I'm tired, I'm going to sleep too. Get the light would you April ?" May tells April before rolling over and going to sleep herself.

" Right " April turns off the light before laying down herself and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Donald and Daisy go to dinner

Daisy is in her office, going through paperwork going from sheet to sheet. Before checking her watch.

" Huh it's about time for my meeting with Scrooge " Daisy says

She hears a knock on the door

" Come in Scrooge " Daisy says

" Okay but I'm not Scrooge " Donald says plainly

" Donald? Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? " Daisy asks confused

" Oh well Scrooge couldn't make it because he has severe stomach pain " Donald answers.

" What happened " Daisy asks curious

" Well we had a bunch of saltwater taffy from our adventures and we were eating some of them. May ate too many at once and almosted choked. So then Scrooge told her to slow down, that she'd never be able to eat that any at one time. She of course took that as a challenge and said she could eat way more than his Scottish butt. Scrooge then says ' Lassie you're a hundred years to early to face me, but if it's a challenge you be wanting, then it's a challenge you be getting'. Then they eat like 50 pieces each until their stomachs started to hurt now both of them have severe stomach aches " Donald explains

" Oh my goodness " Daisy says while putting her hand on her head

" Scrooge could barely move and May was throwing up before I left " Donald further explains

" Oh my gosh " Daisy exclaims with her hand on her face

" Yeah. It's not too much trouble for us to be alone together is it " Donald says

" Of course not. It can't be helped. Grab a sit and we can begin our meeting " Daisy says walking around to in at her desk

" Okay " Donald says sitting down

" Right so where do I start? Okay so we have a couple business aquisition we need to go over. First we can get started on …. " Daisy says before her gurgling stomach interrupts her.

" What was that " Donald asks looking concerned

" It's nothing. Anyway as I was saying ….. " She is interrupted again at her grumbling stomach

" You sure it's nothing because your stomach keeps rumbling " Donald asks

" Well I skipped breakfast and lunch " She says wearily

" What? You must be starving come on let's go grab an early dinner " Donald says enthusiastically

" Okay. That's sounds lovely " Daisy says cheerfully

" Come on it will… Wait did you just say yes " Donald asks surprised

" Yeah. I just realized that I can't focus on work if I'm hungry so we might as well " Daisy says

" Oh I thought I was going to have to convince you for a second there. Okay I know a spot " Donald says eagerly

The two are at a red resturaunt where tables are set up outside with various people sitting at them. The two of them are looking at menus. They sat them down as a pig waiter comes up to the two

" Are you two ready to order yet " The pig

" Yes I'll have a cranberry salad please " Daisy says

" I'll have a shrimp and mushroom risotto " Donald says

" I'm sorry what " The waiter asks

" I said I'll have a shrimp and mushroom risotto " Donald says again

" What " The waiter asks confused

" I want the shrimp and mushroom risotto " Donald says with irritation in his voice

" You want the chimp and baboon remoto " The waiter says

" Shrimp and mushroom risotto " Donald says almost screaming

" I'm sorry I didn't understand a word of that. Your voice sounds like a cat being strangled " The waiter says frankly

Donald face is turning red as he opens his mouth but as he does Daisy steps in and says: " He said wants the shrimp and mushroom "

" You understood bagpipe mouth " The waiter said

" I understood him fine and you better understand me. You were really rude to my friend here and if you want this to stay between us,then I suggest you get our meals out here in the next 10 minutes. Oh and these meals are free as well. Do I make myself clear " Daisy says sternly.

" Crystal " The waiter says in a squeaky voice before he leaves to go back into the resturaunt

Donald and Daisy watch him leave before looking at each other

" Man you had him running away with his tail between his legs " Donald says enthusiastically

" Nobody talks about you like that, not when I'm around. I got your back " Daisy says smiling

Donald smiles back before Daisy realizing what she's doing and stops

" As a friend of course " Daisy immediately says

" Of course. Friend right " Donald adds

They stare at each other before Donald notices someone and immediately grimaces.

" What's wrongs Donald " Daisy asks concerned before turning around looking " Oh no. not this guy"

Glomgold is walking this way with a box

" You know him too " Donald asks

" Unfortunately " Daisy says

" Well if it isn't Scrooge's nephew Donald. Where is your Uncle? I got a new plan that's garunteed to destroy him " Glomgold say

" I'm sure it will " Donald says dryly

" In this very box, I have 3 angry honey badgers. I'm going to sick them on your Uncle Scrooge " Glomgold says before laughing

" What is up my party peeps " A voice says

" Uhhhhh" Daisy belts

" What the haps DD " the voice turns out to be none other than Mark Breaks.

" Mark Breaks " Donald says confused

" Do I know you " Mark asks

" You know him " Daisy asks

" Not personally but he harasses my family ever now and then " Donald explains and then asks " How do you know him "

" I used to work for his mom " Daisy says

" Long time no see girl. Come take a selfie with me " Mark says while grabbing her and taking a buch of pictures

" Let go of me " Daisy says trying to wrestle out of his grip before she is stunned by all the flashes

" Hey look they're having a sale on hoverboards " Donald says while pointing in a direction

" Really; I could use a new one " Mark says looking in the direction Donald pointed

Donald grabs the phone out of his hand before realizes it

" Hey that's my last backup phone. Give that back " Mark says

Donald throws it into a dumpster. Mark looks him then at the dumpster then back at Donald before running and jumping into the dumpster. The garbage truck then comes and dumps the trash into the back Mark an be seen falling into it while taking a selfie.

" Hashtag dumpster. Hashtag trashed. Hashtag garbageday " He screams while falling in

"One down. One to go. Hey Glomgold " Daisy says

" What " Glomgold says before Daisy knocks the top of the box off and releasing the honey badgers who precede to maul him.

" Ahhhh " Glomgold screams before he runs off with the badgers still mauling him.

The waiter comes out with their food

" Idiots " Daisy says

" Right. Oh look our food's here " Donald says

" About time " Daisy says in snarky way

The two are back in the office. Daisy is organizing the papers

" Okay with that business finished up this meeting is concluded " Daisy says

" Alright see you later " Donald says getting up before shaking her hand. Daisy pulls him in for a hug Donald. He hugs her back. They stay like that for awhile before breaking apart and looking at each other surprised.

" Well I better get going " Donald says as he leaves the room

" That'd be for the best. Oh I'll be picking the girls up a little late tonight. Sorry if it's too much trouble " Daisy tells him as he leaves.

" It's not " Donald says already out the door

After Donald leaves Daisy just stands there and smiles to herself.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry this one's kind of short. **


End file.
